


And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder

by BaronetCoins



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: "plotless pseudo-poetic bullshit", Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Fire, I spent way longer on this than I should have or needed to, Random & Short, To quote a friend, unhealthy eating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: "And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunderOne of the four beasts saying,'Come and see.' and I saw, and behold a white horseAnd I heard a voice in the midst of the four beastsAnd I looked, and behold a pale horseAnd his name that sat on him was death, and hell followed with him"-"When The Man Comes Around" by Johnny Cash





	And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/gifts).

> Razel and Occam belong to the wonderful @Kangoo, co-creator of the BKCU.

i

Razel used to get restless. He used to feel the fire bubbling just underneath his skin on a lazy afternoon, pushing him to keep moving. They used to keep a fire extinguisher in the room. Too little, too late.

He could still remember the way embers seemed to fall past him in slow motion. He didn't remember seeing people flee, not even pausing to gape at the man standing stock still in the middle of the flames. The shadow wreathed in a fire of its own. Now, he runs from place to place, following the fight where it may take him. He does not know if he started the battles or finding them.

He hears people tell legends of a wraith who stalks the battlefields of the solar system. Of a man made of fire, swinging a sword that seems to have reach beyond its length. How even guardians will run from the man who brings war.

That doesn't bother him. He tends to laugh, dancing across the field as if he were the only one there. It's easy to find something funny when you're the one telling the joke.

ii

Sable had boarded up the door to her lab eventually. She was on the very edge of a breakthrough, close to falling off the cliff and into the unknown. And she was starting to resent the constant attempts to pull her back. The thing about ghosts was that they were quite good at picking locks, but could do nothing to get past a well-shielded door with a heavy object in front of it. So, she was able to do her work. In peace.

It had taken a few days for the hunger to set in. She'd doze on and off just to take care of that one need to make sure her mind would stay as sharp as it could. She needed to ensure that this would be it.

The hunger was easier to brush aside. It was something that could be honed into a scalpel, something to focus her mind and cut further into the truth. The music she played blasted through the lab, shaking the beakers and glass of the room. It even managed to almost drown out her friends banging on the door. It almost drowned out her own stomach, growling in her ears like a wolf. It almost drowned out her own brain screaming.

When she woke up one day, she knew she had understood it. She knew that she had finally cracked open the door to see what was beyond. She was dangling off the edge of the cliff, grasping it with just her fingertips.

It was just one motion to let go.

They found her, the next day, standing in the middle of the room with a handwritten stack of papers and cheekbones nearly poking through her skin.

She disappeared the day after, leaving one more note scratched onto a piece of paper.

"I'll be back soon."

Sable's only been seen once since.

iii

Mint’s hands squished the soft dirt between his fingers, feeling it coat his hands. The smell of rot would have been overpowering to anyone else. Of course, he could barely tell it was there anymore, when the scent followed him wherever he went. It trailed from the scraps of a cloak still attached to his back, settling to coat the rooms he stalked.

He moved silently, dusting the surfaces with an invisible poison as he wandered past. It was more like a reflex than a choice. At least, he could tell himself that when someone caught a glimpse of him. Wilds and cities tended to blend together when you weren’t welcome in either.

iv

Occam was used to running. To slow was to risk being caught. To be caught was to be killed. They had no wish to return to the darkness from whence they came. But what can prey do when shoved into a corner other than to quiver, to beg and plead for their life?

Their hands pressed into the wall, feeling around for an exit. The mass in front of them loomed, pushing them further back. They gasped, trying to take one more breath, make one more move that would let them keep running just a little longer.

If it was an animal, Occam would have felt hot breath on their neck as it spoke. It made them a deal. They could not refuse, not that kind of an offer. Not something that would let them stop running. Forever.

Occam’s hands were ice now, but at least now they didn’t shake when they stared down the sights.

v

The only light in the darkness was the crackle of fire tracing a line through the horizon. Zavala stood, gripping the rail of the tower and staring out at the dancing clouds spreading around the outer wall. Below them, legions of guardians gathered, fingers dancing across triggers. Ikora came to pause just beside him.

“What can we do?” She asked softly.

“What we always have. Stand until we can no more.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a thing which I wrote. I blame late-night conversations with Kangoo in which I said something to the effect of "Hey what if I wrote our characters, but as the four horsemen of the apocalypse" to which they said, "Do it!". And now here we are. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
